I Don't Want Just Anyone
by st.jimmy.987
Summary: AU.Well-known artist Gilbert decided to come back home after touring the country for a year. As life falls into a semi-normal state, he finds himself more than vaguely interested in the 'new kid on the block'.
1. Chapter 1

In a dark room, a woman with long brown hair was bent over her desk, writing furiously. After a few more lines, she sat back, a beaming grin stretching across her face.

"Finished!" She declared. "Now, to get it _to_ him..."

* * *

**_Two weeks later..._**

"Nuh-uh." A tall boy, about seventeen or eighteen, shook his head violently, ignoring the strange looks he got from the other people backstage with him. "No way. _Hell_ no. You can't be serious!"

"Just do it-we listened to it enough on the way here for you to have it memorized-"

"Unfortunately," he muttered. The other continued as if he hadn't spoken.

"And besides that, you promised." A taller boy informed him, rubbing his forehead.

"I don't care if I promised or if I swore on my _life_, West. You're my younger brother, you're supposed to be on my side anyway." He snapped. "And I didn't promise anything, she just-"

"Gilbert Beilschmidt?" The older turned almost instantly, red eyes flashing.

"Yea, what?" The attendant made a slight face.

"There is a...Francis Bonnefoy and a Antonio Carriedo here to see you." There was a few seconds of silence.

"Well?" Gilbert said, eyes lighting up happily even as his brother groaned in horror. "What are you waiting for? Send them back!" The attendant made a slight grimace.

"Mon ami!" A deep voice called out as two boys walked in. Gilbert beamed.

"Bonnefoy, Carriedo, what gives, guys?" He called, pulling first one then the other in a one armed hug. "You guys were supposed to come _before_ school started, y'know?"

"Lo siento, Gilbert." Antonio said, grinning. "Pero, it's hard to catch when you decide to come home...and school is very busy, especially because it just started..."

"Did you miss us, Gilbert?" Francis asked playfully.

"Help me convince West here that I'm not gonna be singing any of that...that...horrible music!" Gilbert said breathlessly. Francis frowned, turning to the CD player and pressing 'play' while Antonio merely tilted his head, looking confused.

A few seconds later, Franci turned back, an evil gleam in his eye.

"Mon ami," he purred lightly, "this is a perfect song for you to sing!" Gilbert groaned in horror.

"God, help me," he whined, falling onto the sofa back stage with his hand over his eyes. As if it couldn't get worse (in Gilbert's opinion) the announcer decided that it was time for Gilbert to get onstage. He tried to fight it, but the combined efforts of Antonio and Ludwig managed to push him onstage.

Gilbert glared at his brother, but turned to face the audience when the music started and he was forced to begin singing (otherwise it would ruin his reputation-and it was so not cool for soneone as awesome as him to have a bad reputation.)

"I'm not surprised, not everything lasts/I've broken my heart so many times I've stopped keepin' track/Talk myself in, I talk myself out/I get all worked up than I let myself down." Gilbert forced himself to listen to the song and get lost in the music, wanting to get this...humiliation over with as soon as possible.

"I tried so very hard not to lose it/I came up with a million excuses/I thought I thought of every possibility/And I know someday that it'll all turn up/You'll make me work so we can work to work it out/And I promise you kid that I'll give so much more than I get m-m/I just haven't met you yet. m m-m-m m-m-m m" He was so going to kill her as soon as he could, he swore it. What was she thinking, making him sing something as sappy and un-awesome as this?

"I might have to wait/I'll never give up/I guess it's half timing and the other half's luck/Wherever you are/Whenever it's right/You'll come out of nowhere and into my life." Wondering how much more of the song was left, Gilbert scanned the crowd, lazily pointing out people he knew in his mind, and generally barely paying attention to what he was singing (yea, he memorized it that well...the tour bus thing wasn't as big as it should be...stupid West, playing it the entire ride down...)

"And I know that we can be so amazing/And baby your love is gonna change me/And now I can see every possibility m-m./And somehow I know that it'll all turn up/And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out/And I promise you kid I'll give so much more than I get m-m/I just haven't met you yet."

"They say all's fair/In love and war/But I won't need to fight it/We'll get it right it/We'll be united..." As he smirked at the crowd, his eyes caught on some of the deepest shade of purple he ever saw. As he focused in on the purple some more, he realized it was a pair of eyes.

"And I know that we can be so amazing/And being in your life is gonna change me/And now I can see every single possibility m-m." The owner, a pale boy with slightly messy brown hair, flushed lightly, but stared back undauntingly.

"And someday I know it'll all turn up/And I'll work to work it out/Promise you kid... I give more than I get/Than I get than I get than I get." Without thinking, Gilbert smiled, almost instantly (albeit unknowingly) putting more emotion, more energy into the song.

"Oh you know that will all turn out/And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out/And I promise you kid... to give so much more than I get/Yeah I just haven't met you yet." The violet eyes glared back at him briefly before the owner turned his head to the right, and then got up.

"I just haven't met you yet/Oh I promise you kid/To give so much more than I get..." Gilbert was vaguely aware of the fact that he was not supposed to stop singing yet. His eyes were glued to the strange, violet-eyed boy who was making his way out of the crowd. 


	2. Chapter 2

"What happened?" Brown hair pulled up in a high ponytail, she put on hand on her hip and poked him in the head with her free hand. Gilbert moved her hand away lazily and tilted his head back over the arm of the couch he was laying on to look at Francis.

"Oi, Bonnefoy." Francis looked up at him from his spot on the floor, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"Oui, mon ami?" Gilbert pushed the hand away again, ignoring the annoyed huff that followed that movement.

"Who was sitting in the seats by center stage, the ones who were around our age?" Francis sat up straighter, frowning at the paler boy.

"Why?" Gilbert shrugged, pushing the hand away again.

"Will you stop it already?" He snapped at the girl, who glared at him and disappeared, muttering something about 'idiotic boys who've lived next door since forever'. Gilbert dutifully ignored her (as he did everytime she started one of those rants, much to her annoyance and everyone else's amusement). To Francis, he said, "Saw someone interesting in the center stage area, kid around our age. Since this is my hometown, I of course knew pretty much everyone. So, I thought maybe you would know him."

"I know many people, mon ami." Francis said with a smirk. "Many, many people."

"That's the understatement of the year." Antonio muttered distractedly, closing his eyes as he leaned back on the sofa next to Gilbert. Francis pointedly ignored him, though he did flip him off briefly.

Antonio grinned at him, laughing when Francis withdrew his finger and refocused on Gilbert.

"I know. That's why I'm asking you." Gilbert said, rolling his eyes slightly and continuing to absent-mindedly push her hand away when she decided to reappear, even though she only became more persistant. Francis beamed.

"DAMMIT, GILBERT, DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE ME!" Everyone turned in surprise to stare at the lone girl among them (who, at some point, managed to arm herself with a weapon). It was quiet for a few seconds; then Gilbert sighed, lifting his head to glare at her.

"What, Liz?" He asked finally, red eyes narrowing in anger and slight annoyance. She huffed.

"Elizabeta," she corrected, almost automatically, before continuing. "and I wanna know why you stopped singing onstage. The song wasn't even done yet!"

"It was close enough." She glared even more heatedly, but Gilbert waved distractedly at her. "As for why, I'm trying to figure it out, so kindly stop poking me...and put that damn thing away." With an annoyed huff and a glare, Elizabeta dropped the frying pan she had somehow managed to acquire. It clattered to the floor, but Gilbert was already talking to Francis again.

"Describe this person." Francis said. Gilbert stared up at the ceiling.

"Brown hair, glasses." Francis frowned, but Gilbert continued. "Violet eyes. He was sitting by Vash and Lilli, looked to be around our age."

"I don't think I know this person..." Francis said hesitatingly. Gilbert sat up, staring at him in horror as Antonio laughed. "No way," Gilbert deadpanned. "The one time I _ desperately _ need you to know someone, _ you don't know who it is _?" He shook his head in disbelief. "You gotta be kidding, man."

"Sounds like Roderich." They turned to Antonio, who looked back at Gilbert. "A family moved into your old house, amigo, the one by Lovi and Feli's. His name is Roderich Edelstein, and he's started school with us as well."

"Oh, that's right!" Elizabeta exclaimed. "His first day was today. Or yesterday or something like that."

"How come I didn't know this?" Francis asked, crossing his arms. "Antonio?"

"Because you were too busy with...eh, that one kid...the one with...with..." Antonio frowned, trying to remember, automatically reverting to his own language. "Con el oso...y los anteojos..."

"Matthew?" Francis supplied helpfully. Antonio's eyes lit up.

"Si, you were too busy with Mateo, and you weren't paying attention."

"It's Matthew..." Francis muttered, before what Antonio said kicked in. "What? Is that what I missed? Tell me it isn't so!"

"Let's focus!" Gilbert interrupted, before Francis could begin to mourn (Gilbert could see the signs...and it was always best to stop Francis before he began, because if not stopped, Francis could mourn the loss of 'fresh meat' for days. The last time it happened, it took almost six days to get him back to normal...and that was with _ Matthew's _ help). "So, his name's Roderich, Antonio?" Antonio nodded enthusiastically.

"Si, and he lives by-"

"Lovino and Feliciano, I heard, I heard." Gilbert nodded, thinking. It went quiet, then... "I think I should pay those two a visit over the weekend." Antonio's eyes lit up.

"Really, Gilbert?" He asked excitedly. Gilbert nodded, smirking.

"Yea." He said. "It'll kill two birds with one stone, right? I'll get to meet this... Roderich, and grace them all with my awesomeness at the same time. Besides, it's been a while since I've seen the Vargas boys." Elizabeta rolled her eyes.

"It's a wonder you haven't killed yourself with that ego of yours." She muttered, crossing her arms. Gilbert winked at her.

"You totally love me, hon." He told her.

"You wish." She glared at him. He just laughed.

"Sweetheart, I know for a fact that if I were to ask you out, you would go out with me in an instant." Francis and Antonio watched the two argue back and forth with interest, not missing the way Elizabeta's eyes darkened in annoyance. Elizabeta sneered.

"Prove it, you idiot." Gilbert smiled lazily, blatantly ignoring the danger he put himself in as her fingers twitched in the direction of the frying pan on the floor.

"I don't have time for you." He told her. "I'm getting ready to meet Roddy tomorrow." Elizabeta raised an eyebrow.

"I bet... _ Roddy _ leaves after twenty minutes with you." Gilbert narrowed his eyes at her as she smirked triumphantly. "And if I get it right, I'll write you another song." After a few seconds, Gilbert nodded, shaking her hand.

"Deal."

* * *

really guys? I have a couple story alerts for this but no reviews? How'm I supposed to know if I should keep going or drop the story? XD

Spanish: Con el oso...y los anteojos...=With the bear...and the glasses...

Thank you, Kano Akira for fixing my Spanish. XD I'm using a translator on my phone, so of course it's probably not the best thing to use, but whatever. XD


	3. Chapter 3

Yelling a goodbye to his brother (and dutifully ignoring whatever his brother yelled out after him), Gilbert practically tore out of the house when he heard honking at the door. Skidding to a stop long enough to throw the door open and jump inside, Gilbert raised his eyebrows at the extra face in Francis' car (he'd never admit it always took him a while to place one of his quieter best friends-that's totally not awesome for someone as awesome as him).

"Hey, Mattie!" He cheered, throwing an arm around the blonde's neck (and completely ignoring Elizabeta beside him, making the girl scowl). Said blonde flushed and stammered out a greeting, holding his bear tighter. "Long time, no see, little buddy!"

"S-Same for you, Gilbert." Matthew stammered back. Gilbert grinned.

"How's your brother? Still going after the stuffed-up British kid?"

"N-No, Alfred's been going out w-with Arthur for a c-couple months now." Matthew said. Gilbert nodded seriously, glancing at the front seat before leaning forward to whisper in Matthew's ear quietly. Curious, Matthew tilted his head to hear better.

"And how're things with Francis?" Gilbert asked slyly. Matthew turned the brightest shade of red as he began to splutter incoherently.

Before Matthew could respond, Antonio turned around from the passenger seat, trying not to laugh.

"Lo siento, Matthew." He interrupted, gaining the attention of everyone in the backseat (and Matthew's instant gratitude). "Gilbert, mi amigo, do you remember how Vash is always so protective of Lilli?" Gilbert snorted, moving his arm from Matthew's shoulders (and pulling Elizabeta's hair as he did so).

"Hell, yea!" He laughed. "He won't even let the kid hang around me, let-"

"For a good reason, too." Elizabeta cut in suddenly, attempting to gain revenge for her hair. "Poor Lilli, being with you would scar the child for life!"

"So what does that say about you, hmm?" Gilbert asked, leaning over to whisper in her ear. "You're _always_ around me, hun." Scowling, Elizabeta pushed him away.

"You live next door." She hissed. "I don't have a choice." Gilbert smirked, leaning back.

"You tell yourself that, sweetie." He told her. "We'll bury the _real_ truth because, quite frankly, it comes with too much drama I don't care for." As Elizabeta and Gilbert bickered back and forth over Matthew, Francis sighed from the driver's side.

"He never changes, oui?" Antonio chuckled.

"Sí, but that is why he's so interesting." Francis chuckled as well.

"Touche."

* * *

Gilbert watched Antonio run up the the two-story house they stopped in front of, and start banging on the door.

"LOVI~~~~!" He called. "Querido, you there? Vamos, abre la puerta a Antonio!"

"Go away!" Called an irritated voice.

"Veeee, don't be so mean, brother!" Another called back cheerfully. "Veee~~~, one moment!"

"C'mon, you guys, I haven't seen either of you in ages!" The footsteps that had been approaching suddenly paused.

"Is that _Gilbert_?" A incredulous voice called out. "Gilbert _Beilschmidt_?"

"That's right, kiddo!" Gilbert beamed. It was quiet for a few seconds. Elizabeta snickered from behind Francis and Matthew. Francis, Antonio, and Gilbert looked at each other in confusion.

Then, there were a multitude of yells, both brothers screaming at the top of their lungs at the same time.

"_THERE'S NO WAY IN **HELL** I'D LET YOU INTO MY **HOUSE**, STUPID, IDIOTIC, BROTHER OF THE POTATO BAS-_"

"VEEEE~~~~, GILBERT'S BACK, GILBERT'S BACK! YOU'LL LIKE GILBERT-" A yelp cut off what Feliciano was saying. At the door, there was the sound of another quick fight before the door was thrown open. Just as Antonio opened his mouth to greet the two, the door was slammed shut.

"OH, NO. NOT FRANCIS, TOO!" Gilbert bit back a laugh. "GOD DAMMIT, GILBERT'S BAD ENOUGH, BUT _FRANCIS_ TOO? THERE'S REALLY NO WAY NOW - YOU GUYS CAN JUST STAND OUT THERE _FORVER_, FOR ALL I CARE!"

"BROTHER, THAT WASN'T NICE, VEEE~~~~" And the door was open again, to reveal two brunette boys, one beaming, the other glaring fiercely. Gilbert smiled, ruffling their hair.

"Hey, Lovino, Feli." He said, ignoring Lovino's angry cry and stepping past them. Behind him, Antonio enveloped Lovino in a hug, muttering things to the boy in Spanish.

"Gilbert, Gilbert, look!" Feliciano cried, grabbing the albino's hands and dragging him to the living room. "It's our new neighbor-his name is Roderich, and he-" Coming into the living room, Feliciano stopped talking to Gilbert. "Roderich, this guy used to baby-sit us, and make us pasta, and let us have a siesta when we wanted one. Gilbert, this is Roderich." Gilbert froze, catching his breath in his throat, as Roderich turned, his eyebrow raised.

Now that he was up close, he saw how deep the violet eyes were, how pale the other boy's skin was, noticed how elegantly he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he stood up, offering a pale hand. Gilbert noted how clean and proper the boy looked, how carefully his slighty messy brown hair was taken care of qnd styled (except for that one random curl that decided to defy gravity), so unlike himself. He shook the other boy's hand, inwardly marveling on how smooth it was, not hearing the words the other spoke but listening to the actual voice, inwardly sighing because of how rich it sounded.

The first thing out of his mouth was "You look like a freakin' pansy, did you know that?"

* * *

I couldn't resist that last line. XD I really couldn't. Perfect way to end a hectic chapter, haha. XD

EtoileUtori: haha, I'm glad you like my story THAT much, haha. XD it's ok, I crossed the line from fangirl to maniac over PrussiaxAustria too, xD. I do it almost regularly.

Indi-Scarga: haha xD that is true...good point.

Spanish: =C'mon (that's what I translated), open the door for Antonio. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Wh-Wha-I-Wha...?" Roderich stammered. Behind them, Elizabeta and Antonio pretty much fell over from laughing so hard. Even _ Matthew _ was trying not to laugh (though he was failing dismally, little snorts of laughter coming from around his hands), whereas Lovino was openly sniggering, his hand placed over his mouth. Francis...well, Francis was either laughing too hard, or about to die, if the way he was gasping for breath was any indication.

...Yea, Feliciano was the only one not laughing (but only because Gilbert swore that unless it had to do with pasta, or his brother, the kid was an idiot).

"Veeee~?" He said questioningly. Nobody answered him; meanwhile, Roderich managed to find his voice, somehow, though his voice still shook with indignition..

"I beg your pardon?" He stammered out...which only succeeded in making Gilbert laugh, too, making him close his eyes and snicker lightly against his own hand.

"Oh, man," He chuckled. "He even _ talks _ like a pansy, haha." Crossing his arms, Roderich glared at him with a raised eyebrow (actually...he kinda looked like Elizabeta when she was annoyed...which made Gilbert laugh harder) until he got his laughter under control (as did the rest of them - everyone was ignoring Feliciano's questions of what was going on). Gilbert smiled at Roderich. "Sorry, love, but seriously, you'd make the perfect housewife or something..." Roderich's fists tightened, and pretty much everyone knew what was going to happen - Gilbert was finally going to get the punch that Ludwig warned him he'd get one day.

So, imagine everyone's surprise when Roderich turned and, through clenched teeth, asked, "Do you know if there's a piano somewhere in the house?"

"Veeeee~, there's one upstairs, Roderich." Feliciano said, beaming. "It belongs to our grandfather, and it's been used recently." Roderich nodded stiffly and turned to walk upstairs. Curious, the group followed him, Lovino dragging Feliciano up the stairs.

As soon as they gathered in the music room (which was quite big, holding a baby grand piano and several guitars that had the Italian flag and the Spanish flag designed on them - Gilbert even saw one with a German flag.), Roderich sat at the piano. For a few moments, all he did was sit...

And suddenly, the room erupted in angry notes, making everyone jump in surprise. The notes continued on for a few moments, echoing throughout the room and stealing Gilbert's breath again (that seemed to be happening a lot lately) because of the passion behind them, because of the way that they flowed together seamlessly, because of the swaying of the Austrian's body as he played. Whatever it was, Gilbert found himself unable to look away.

Roderich had some _ amazing _ piano skills, even Gilbert had to admit that.

All too soon (but after what seemed like an eternity), Roderich played the final note, turning around to face his awestruck audience.

Once again, Gilbert found himself gaping at the teen in front of him. His hair was slightly more ruffled, he was panting (did playing the piano take that much effort? Really?), eyes slightly glazed, his face burning red.

"That was amazing." Matthew said shyly, and it seemed a dam broke. Everyone rushed forward, yelling over each other, telling Roderich how amazing his piano skills were. Roderich smiled, thanking them for their praises.

Then his eyes met Gilbert's, and Gilbert blinked slowly. He knew Roderich was waiting for him to say something, anything, whether to insult him or praise him..

It felt, oddly enough, like that moment in _ Amadeus _, when Salieri meets Mozart for the first time, and he plays the "March of Welcome", which Mozart improved in front of him, with no problem, seeming to mock Salieri with how effortlessly he did it, then ended with that annoying laugh of his.

Or was it more like the part where Salieri had disguised himself at a party Mozart was at, and challenged Mozart to play one of his, Salieri's, own pieces? And Mozart had made a joke of the talented male, sparking even more hatred inside Salieri as he, once again, laughed that high-pitched giggle of his.

(Or it was something like that - it's been years since Gilbert last saw that movie, years, and he doesn't remember it as well as he used to.)

The next thing he noticed was how _ close _ Roderich had suddenly gotten, an unspoken challenge hidden in his violet eyes, and Gilbert couldn't help himself - he caught the Austrian's face and kissed him briefly.

It was almost awesome - Roderich had really, really soft lips that felt really good against his slightly chapped ones. Gilbert felt himself become addicted instantly, not registering Matthew's soft gasp of surprise or Lovino's squeak of embarassment. He doesn't think of much, besides the brief feeling...

And it's only briefly that this happens, it's really brief, because Roderich pulled away only two seconds later. Red-faced from something completely different now, Roderich let his hand fly. It caught Gilbert's cheek smartly, the sound resounding in the music room, making Feliciano jump (honestly, how could he not be paying attention during one of the most life-altering moments of Gilbert's life?). Without even pausing, Roderich whirled around and left. The room went silent.

"Well, that went well." Antonio said brightly. Francis snickered.

"Exceedingly well." He added.

"Aw, shut up!" Gilbert said good-naturedly, gingerly touching his cheek.

"He barely lasted twenty minutes." Elizabeta observed dryly, off in her own little world for a few minutes (she looked oddly flushed...). "I thought for sure he would have cracked sooner..." She cackled a second later. "I get to write you another song!" Gilbert sighed.

"Where am I supposed to perform _ this _ one?" He asked. Elizabeta grinned evilly.

"We have a school assembly on Monday." She said sweetly. "And since I know Ludwig entrolled you, what better way to start off the school year?"

Gilbert groaned - he really needed to learn not to bet anything against Elizabeta.

* * *

XD so they kiss. Who wants to bet Roderich stays as far from Gilbert as he can? Haha, poor Gilbert... XD

EtoileUtori: yes I'm a maniac. XD I forgot to mention last chapter, but you're right - there aren't enough PrussiaxAustria fics. XD and thus, I add to them! XD

Mitty The Flying Kitty: I'm glad you like it, haha. And I know - imagine Roderich, trying to make a nice person out of this guy cause Feliciano likes him, and then he goes and says that. XD


	5. Chapter 5

Gilbert peered out from behind the curtain that kept him hidden from view to anyone who wasn't backstage with him, watching people he knew file in.

"See anyone in particular?" Came a voice at his ear. Gilbert prided himself with the fact that he didn't jump (and _no_, it doesn't matter that the evil woman startled him, the point was he did not jump!) as he glanced at her.

"Not yet, Liz." She made a face.

"Elizabeta."

"Whatever." He said distractedly, pulling the curtain back to look out of it. "I see Toni, though..." Elizabeta rolled her eyes.

"Don't change the subject." Before Gilbert could protest that he _wasn't_ changing the subject, Elizabeta took a hold of his chin and tilted it to face the right side of the quickly-filling auditorium. "Over there, between Lilli and Feli."

Sure enough, Gilbert saw Roderich settled (with an uncomfortable look, seeing as how his right contained an angry, trigger-happy Vash glaring at him and his left contained an uncontrollable Feliciano who wouldn't shut up.) in his seat, and suddenly, for the first time in his career (forget career - first time in his _life_), Gilbert felt his nerves begin to act up.

And it wouldn't have been so bad, he mused, looking over the lyrics in his hand, if _he_ had wrote the damn song instead of Elizabeta (and how the hell had she written it so fast? It was Saturday she decided to write it, and then she was at his house all day Sunday to make sure he had the damn song memorized!).

"All right!" The principle managed to calm the school, and Gilbert felt his stomach twist in knots.

All too soon, Gilbert stumbled on stage. Clearing his throat (and holding his favorite guitar a little too tight - but no one had to know _that_), Gilbert went onstage.

All he had to do was play and sing, and he'd be fine.

With a deep breath (and a half-thought out plan to kill Elizabeta with his beloved Gilbird and her damn frying pan), Gilbert began, first with his guitar and then with the (sappy as all hell) lyrics.

"I don't want another pretty face/I don't want just anyone to hold/I don't want my love to go to waste/I want you and your beautiful soul/You're the one I want to chase/You're the one I want to hold/I won't let another minute go to waste/I want you and your beautiful soul." Gilbert felt his face heat up furiously as a majority of the girls almost instantly went starry eyed at the lyrics. He groaned inwardly, allowing his red eyes to lock on the violet ones. Roderich flushed lightly, pink barely touching his cheeks, yet it was completely noticeable for Gilbert.

"I know that you are something special/To you I'd be always faithful/I want to be what you always needed/Then I hope you'll see the heart in me." Gilbert felt a sense of satisfaction in making the other teen blush, and put more effort, more emotion into the song, just to see the flush deepen.

"I don't want another pretty face/I don't want just anyone to hold/I don't want my love to go to waste/I want you and your beautiful soul/You're the one I want to chase/You're the one I want to hold/I won't let another minute go to waste/I want you and your beautiful soul." Gilbert wasn't disappointed - Roderich began turning so red, even Feliciano noticed it (he saw Feliciano lean over and whisper something, but Roderich only nodded distractedly, eyes still locked on Gilbert's), and he allowed a smirk to cover his face. "Your beautiful soul, yeah..."

"You might need time to think it over/But I'm just fine moving forward/I'll ease your mind/If you give me the chance/I will never make you cry, c'mon, let's try." He managed to ignore the soft sigh from his left (jhe just _knew_ it came from Elizabeta, and he wasn't up to looking at her right now - evil song...), placing all his focus on Roderich and the fact that his ears were starting to turn red as well.

"I don't want another pretty face/I don't want just anyone to hold/I don't want my love to go to waste/I want you and your beautiful soul/You're the one I want to chase/You're the one I want to hold/I won't let another minute go to waste/I want you and your beautiful soul."

"Am I crazy for wanting you?/Baby, do you think you could want me too?/I don't waste your time/Do you see things the way I do?/I just want to know that you feel it, too/There is nothing left to hide." Gilbert felt something (he wasn't sure what, just _something_), and he knew whatever it was, it appeared on his face because not only did Roderich have that deep flush on his face, he was staring at him with a startled but thoughtful look on his face.

"I don't want another pretty face/I don't want just anyone to hold/I don't want my love to go to waste/I want you and your beautiful soul/You're the one I want to chase/You're the one I want to hold/I won't let another minute go to waste/I want you and your beautiful soul." As he began to repeat the chorus, he noticed Elizabeta out of the corner of his eye. Turning to her slightly (the first time he pulled his attention away from Roderich), he saw her beam and give him a thumbs up. Bemused, Gilbert turned his attention back to Roderich as the teen stood up.

"I don't want another pretty face/I don't want just anyone to hold/I don't want my love to go to waste/I want you and your beautiful soul/You're the one I want to chase/You're the one I want to hold/I won't let another minute go to waste/I want you and your beautiful soul." Gilbert watched Roderich stand, moving past Lilli and Vash to leave the auditorium. Smirking lightly, still watching him, Gilbert felt a softer smile appear on his face (though he denied it furiously in front of Elizabeta later on when she teased him for it). "Your beautiful soul, yeah..." God, I think I have cavaties. XD talk about waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay sweet. I think this one even rivals the last song I use (of which is already written out and waiting to be used...shhhh... XD).

LittleGirlInRed: I'm glad you like my story. XD

Pulver15: thanks! XD just doing my part for other Prustria fans, haha. Don't worry, I'll finish this! XD

EtoileUtori: Agreed, XD. 


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, first: sorry this is late - I have way too many things ok working on right now.

Second, this chapter speeds things up a lot, and I'm sorry if some people feel it's rushed or something.

Enjoy.

* * *

"So, Roddy," Gilbert drawled from behind Roderich, ignoring the way the Austrian teen tensed, "when exactly did you move out here?"

It had been several weeks since Gilbert's performance at school, and the albino had taken to following Roderich everywhere, chattering and going on about how awesome he was (while discreetly trying to learn something about Roderich as well).

What he learned (grudgingly) was that Roderich was an only child, knew how to play more instruments than Gilbert could count, was extremely (and by that, he meant _extremely_) well off because his parents were famous musicians who travelled the world (and, as a result, were very, very, very rarely home), and that he was a distant relative to Elizabeta (which actually threw Gilbert off until he remembered how much Roderich looked like his childhood friend when he got annoyed).

"I moved here a few weeks before school started, and would you _please_ get your dirty shoes off the table?" Roderich hissed, pushing his feet off of the small table in his music room forcefully. As soon as he sat on his piano bench, though, Gilbert placed his feet back on the table, making Roderich sigh and rub his temples. "How on earth do you manage to get in here?" Gilbert beamed (wondering slightly why it took Roderich so long to ask him how he broke into the other teen's house on a daily basis).

"Not even locks can keep the awesome me out of a place I wanna be." He cheered, making Roderich groan. They both ignored the completely unintentional ryhme on Gilbert's part (Gilbert blamed his music for that). Chuckling slightly, Gilbert leaned back onto the couch behind him, answering his question seriously."Actually, this used to be where I lived with my brother - I have secret enterances all over this place, but here especially." Roderich raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Why _here_," he gestured to the room that now held a piano, several music stands, various instruments, and sheets of music, "especially?" Gilbert smirked, looking around fondly.

"This used to be my room." Gilbert grinned mischeviously. "Maybe I'll show them to you...then again, maybe not. I like having ways of getting in here." Roderich rolled his eyes, but his attempt to respond was cut off when Gilbert decided to (finally) take his feet off of the table in favor of pressing his left arm on the piano keys and his right hand on the bench by Roderich's waist (not even he was sure how he managed to move so fast). "Hey, Roddy?" Gilbert whispered softly, locking his intense blood red eyes with Roderich's soft violet ones.

"Wh-What?" Roderich said back, a slight tremor in his voice. Gilbert's eyes looked him over before locking on Roderich's again.

"I was wond- " Gilbert's phone rang, making them both jump, and Gilbert curse violently, barking a greeting in German as he flipped open the phone. After a few minutes of talking, Gilbert hung up, an annoyed look on his face.

"What happened?" Roderich asked softly. Gilbert's eyes shot up to his again.

"Don't worry about it." Gilbert waved off. "I gotta go, though. Evidentally, they need my help for everything." Rolling his eyes, Gilbert hesitated slightly (only slightly! And that's cause last time, he got slapped, and he had no inclination to repeat that!) before leaning down and pressing a quick, chaste kiss against Roderich's lips before pulling away and disappearing out the window.

He ignored the fact that his face had started turning a magnificent shade of red that would put Antonio and Lovino's beloved tomatoes to shame.

* * *

A few days later, Gilbert was sprawled out on the floor by the piano, hands cushioned behind his head, staring up at the ceiling as Roderich played the piano. His presence hadn't been noted (yet), and Gilbert was perfectly content with listening to the Austrian play his favorite instrument as he thought over the past few weeks, and under what category he was supposed to place the damn blush that had a habit of popping up whenever Roderich got close, or said something Gilbert thought was particularly cute or...

"Gilbert, I know you're there." Roderich called out suddenly, the music stopping. Smirking slightly, Gilbert pushed himself up to meet the other teen face to face.

"Hey, Roddy." Roderich raised an eyebrow, closing the lid on the keys of his piano and placing his elbows on the wood. Entwining his fingers together, Roderich placed his chin on them and peered at Gilbert through narrowed eyes when the albino copied him.

"Gilbert," he sighed. "What, exactly, do you want from me?" Gilbert frowned lightly, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"What...?" He murmured, eyes unfocusing but staying locked with Roderich's. "Hmmm...what, indeed...?" The room was silent for a few seconds.

"Come here." Roderich sighed, pushing himself off of the piano. Gilbert automatically obeyed, still thinking as he plopped himself next to the musician.

"I..." Gilbert turned to look at a slightly flushed Roderich, who responded by pressing his lips against Gilbert's for the first time. Gilbert stared at him incredulously, making Roderich flush even more and look away.

"I-If you want..." he stammered, looking away, but seeming to build his courage to finish, "we c-could try d-dating each other..." Gilbert stared at him with wide eyes, making Roderich uncomfortable.

"Awesome." Gilbert breathed. Roderich glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, as if trying to see how truthful Gilbert was. When all he got back was a huge smile and an arm wrapped firmly around his shoulders, he looked away again with a huff.

* * *

Yay, so we gets somewhere. XD finally, haha.

FortunesRevolver: You gave me a lot of good advice, and I thank you for it. XD it's hard to remember page break stuff, because I'm uploading from my phone, so it might get awkward. I'm not very descriptive, though, so I'll try to work on that, thanks!

EtoileUtori: don't worry, there are a few more chapters for this story. XD 


	7. Chapter 7

Gilbert lay on his stomach, propped up by his elbow, head tilted, as he pulled strands of brown hair through his fingers. After a few minutes of doing this, the owner of said brown hair lifted his head irrtably and turned to glare at him.

"Do you need something, Gilbert?" Roderich asked, annoyance in his voice. "I'm trying to read." Gilbert snickered.

"Try saying that with more annoyance." He told him. Roderich frowned. "Like 'rea-_duh_' or something." Roderich rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, Gilbert," He snapped irrtably. "I'm _trying_ to reeeea-duh!" Though he hadn't meant to, he ended up doing exactly what Gilbert wanted him to (which made him blush) and Gilbert cracked up. "What?" He asked, flustered.

"You- - -!" Gilbert tried to breathe through his laughter. "You sounded jus-just like him, haha!" Roderich frowned as Gilbert attempted to control his laughter.

"What are you talking about?" Roderich asked, confused now. "Gilbert?" Gilbert rolled onto his back, laughing breathlessly.

"Oh, man." He sighed, still chuckling. Roderich leaned over him, blushing brighter as he placed his hand by Gilbert's head.

"Are you going to- - -" A sudden flash cut him off. Startled, Roderich's arm gave way and he landed on top of Gilbert.

"Oh, no!" A voice cried, and Elizabeta came into view. "I'm so sorry! I completely ruined the touching moment you were about to have!"

"Elizabeta..." Gilbert growled dangerously. Roderich sighed.

"Really, Elizabeta." He said slowly. "We would rather you not spy on us."

"Fine, I won't spy." Elizabeta said dramatically. They both looked at her, Roderich getting off of Gilbert.

"Really?" Gilbert asked.

"You promise?" Roderich pressed. Elizabeta beamed.

"Yep!" She said. "No spying."

"Thank God." Gilbert muttered as they both sighed in relief.

"I'll just take pictures while I'm with you, and I'll be sure to be around you all the time!" She beamed even more brightly, eyes glowing excitingly (but menacingly), and Roderich groaned.

* * *

"I _swear_, that guy hates me." Gilbert groaned a few weeks later, crashing into his seat (which was the sofa) in Roderich's music room. Roderich rolled his eyes but turned to face him.

"I really thought I blocked them all this time." He murmured. Gilbert laughed tiredly.

"You wish, Roddy." He sighed heavily, covering his eyes with his arm as he lay down on the dark red couch. After a few seconds of silence, Gilbert felt a weight settle on his stomach. Lifting his arm slightly, he raised an eyebrow when he saw Roderich on him.

"What happened?" Roderich asked softly. Gilbert groaned, placing his arm back over his eyes.

"My stupid manager." He muttered angrily. "He's this crabby old man that really seems to have something against me, or somethin." Roderich placed his hands on Gilbert's chest and placed his chin on them, his head tilted to the side curiously.

"What did he say now?"

"I gotta hang with this kid, this chick that's evidentally really big somewhere." When Gilbert stopped, Roderich motioned for him to continue. "Evidentally, hanging around her will do wonders for my reputation." Gilbert scoffed, placing his arm around Roderich's waist. "I haven't even heard of her- - -it's some chick called Michelle or something like that." He pulled out a photograph. "This is her- - -my manager gave it to me." Roderich took it, flipping it over easily. It showed a pretty girl with tan skin, hair pulled into pigtails by her ears and held together with red ribbons.

"Poor Gilbert." Roderich mused teasingly. "He'll have to be around a pretty girl in his spare time." Gilbert groaned.

"Don't remind me." He muttered, pressing a quick kiss to Roderich's cheek and flushing lightly. "I just wanna be with you. But _nooooo_, my image has to screw that up." Roderich laughed.

"When do you have to meet her?" He asked. Gilbert shrugged, eyes slipping shut as he placed his head back on the sofa.

"Who knows, who cares."

"You should." Gilbert merely grunted, making Roderich smile fondly at him.

* * *

Gilbert groaned, leaning back in his chair as he stretched his arms out.

"If she's not here in five more minutes, I'm gone." He declared. Beside him, Francis laughed.

"Can you not be patient?" He asked teasingly. "After all, we did get here early."

"Riiiiiight." Gilbert dropped back onto four legs with a loud THUNK! "Why did we get here early?"

"Mon ami, it is rude to keep a lady waiting!" Francis exclaimed in horror.

"And Roderich more or less ditched us here." Antonio added. "Is he really alright with you meeting her?"

"I guess so." Francis and Antonio turned to stare at him incredulously.

"You _guess_ so?" Francis repeated, shocked. "Why only guess, mon ami? Don't you know for certain?"

"Sí, you should." Antonio said.

"Aw, shut up, both of you." Gilbert closed his eyes, leaning back again. "I offered to not come, but he insisted." Antonio opened his mouth yo say something, but a throat cleared softly behind him and all three males turned to look.

"Ah, hello, I'm Michelle!" A girl smiled brightly, waving at them. "Pleased to meet you!"

"Gilbert." Came a grunted response after Antonio jabbed him in the side.

"Antonio."

"I know you!" Michelle smiled happily at Antonio, who blinked in slight confusion. "You're the Mexican bastard that Francis hangs out with."

It went dead silent.

"_Not_ cool." Gilbert muttered finally. "And Tonio is Spanish, girlie, not Mexican." Michelle shrugged.

"Same difference, right?" She asked, beaming again. They all stared at her, shock on Anotonio's face, horror on Francis' face, and an annoyed look on Gilbert's face.

"I find that racist." He finally said, bringing his chair back to the floor. "We'll do fine, girlie, if you stop insulting my main buddies here." She opened her mouth, but Gilbert glared up at her through silver hair. "If you find that you can't, you may as well find someone new to hang around, the hell with my fucking 'image'."

With that final warning, Gilbert stood up and left, pulling out his phone. After a few seconds, Antonio and Francis followed.

* * *

I feel as though everyone is exceptionally out of character here. Meh.

Sorry it took almost forever to get this out. I had to find a nation I hadn't used or mentioned yet...which took a forever.

Those who get the reference, I love you. XD those who don't, it's an Off-Broadway musical called 'Avenue Q'. Gilbert strikes me as the type of person who would like that. XD

ChevalierAustriaBird: here's Hungary and her camera (on that note, did I worry anyone? XD)

Hakumi Shigatsu: Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it. XD

CielDeMinuit: Sorry if you thought it was short, hope you feel this one's longer! XD

xRynnX: wow. XD no problem, and thanks.

FortunesRevolver: it's good-my family hogs the laptop. XD I hope you enjoy this chapter. 


	8. Chapter 8

Gilbert sighed heavily, placing his arms on the back of a sitting Austrian (ignoring the fact that he was supposed to be singing with Michelle in a couple weeks, curtesy of their managers), who rolled his eyes and removed his glasses as he turned around. They were sitting in front of a tree, where they had been meeting for the past couple of weeks after school.

"Aren't you supposed to be practicing the song with Michelle?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She's driving me crazy." Gilbert moaned, dropping to lay by Roderich. "I hate it."

"She can't be _that_ bad." Roderich reasoned, going back to the textbook in front of him. Gilbert snorted.

"Yea, right. Alfred can't wait til she leaves." Roderich turned to him.

"Michelle isn't staying?" He asked curiously. Gilbert shook his head, cushioning it on his hands.

"Nah, she'll be gone in a couple of months or something." Roderich laughed slightly.

"Alfred can't wait for anything, Gilbert."

"True. But even _Mattie_ wants her gone." At this, Roderich turned to face Gilbert curiously. "Shocker, isn't it? Bet you weren't expecting _that_. But he told me that she keeps flirting with Francis and Arthur, and they're both pretty sick of it."

"Alfred shouldn't worry." Roderich mused. "After all, Arthur is a pretty loyal person, right?"

"Yea..." Gilbert sighed. "But Francis..." He trailed off, and it went quiet for a few minutes.

"Hey, Gilbert?" Gilbert opened one eye and glanced at Roderich, who flushed lightly and looked away. Curious, Gilbert opened both eyes and leaned up on his elbows to get a better look at his face.

"Yea, Roderich?" He asked, frowning lightly. Roderich fidgeted slightly. "Roddy?"

"If..." Roderich cleared his throat and tried again. "If Michelle were to...to try going after you...would you...?" He trailed off, flushing darker. Gilbert frowned as he tried to understand what Roderich was asking.

When he finally got it, his eyes widened in surprise.

"What the _hell_, Roddy?" He yelped, pushing himself up quickly. Roderich buried his face in his knees, but Gilbert pulled his arms away from his legs and forced him to look at him. "Dammit, Roddy, what the hell brought this on?"

"It's-It's cause you're always with her- - -"

"It's my fucking _job_, Roddy- - -"

"I know!" Roderich yelled, placing his forehead gently on Gilbert's. "I'm sorry. It's just- - -" Gilbert pressed a kiss to his lips, shutting him up quickly.

"I know." He whispered when he pulled away. "It's only for a few more months, and then she's gone, and we won't have to deal with her anymore."

"Yea..." Roderich said softly. Gilbert sat back and smiled lightly.

"You shoulda said somethin' sooner if this was bugging you, Roddy." Roderich laughed lightly and Gilbert laid down again. "Besides, I wouldn't leave you for the world." Roderich sighed, and it went quiet again.

"You know, that was- - -"

"I know, I know!" Gilbert snapped playfully, turning a bright red that almost made it seem as if his face was glowing. "Don't say it, god!" Roderich laughed.

* * *

Michelle sat by Gilbert quietly, watching the silver-haired boy beside her as he lay on the grass. They were waiting for Roderich outside the school, as he had piano practice until four.

"Hey, Gilbert?" He grunted noncomitally when she turned to stare at him. "How long have you and Roderich been together?" Gilbert opened his eyes and turned to look at her.

"Why?" He asked, slightly suspicious. She smiled.

"I'm curious." She said. Gilbert snorted.

"Whatever." He muttered. "Roddy and I've been together a couple months. What about you?" He asked off-handedly. "You got anybody?"

"No." She sighed, pulling her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around her knees. "Not yet."

"You got anybody in particular in mind?" Michelle blushed heavily.

"Ah..." She smiled shyly. "I think Arthur...or Francis..." Michelle looked at him imploringly. "Do you have any advice, Gilbert? I know you're friends with them..."

"I'm friends with Francis," Gilbert corrected as he checked his watch (3:57 p.m.) and stood up. "But yea, I have advice for both of them." Michelle leaned forward eagerly, eyes wide with hope and anticipation.

"Yea?" She prompted eagerly.

"They both have someone." He snapped angrily, red eyes narrowing in disapproval. "Someone they love very much. So back off." Michelle's face fell.

"I see..." She looked at her hands and Gilbert, shaking his head, started walking towards the enterance to the school.

* * *

"God, this _sucks_!" Gilbert groaned angrily, dropping into a chair by Roderich.

Somehow, someway, they managed to get the school to lend Gilbert and Michelle the auditorium for practice. And when they said practice, Gilbert assumed it meant about an hour, tops, every other day.

So far, they managed to practice the same thing for three and a half hours. And that was in one _day_.

"I hate her." Gilbert chanted as he closed his eyes. "I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her- - -"

"Come on, Gilbert, just a bit longer." Roderich encouraged. Gilbert laughed tiredly.

"Easy for _you_ to say." He muttered. "You're down here, watching. God, I hate her."

"So you've said." Roderich commented dryly.

"I don't like her, either." Elizabeta said, sitting next to Roderich. "Did you hear that Arthur and Alfred got in a fight at school yesterday?"

"No." Roderich frowned. "What happened?"

"Michelle." Gilbert and Elizabeta said together.

"She tried to kiss Arthur- - -" Gilbert muttered.

"In front of Alfred." Elizabeta scowled.

"_After_ I told her to back off of Arthur and Francis." Gilbert snarled quietly.

"She's pretty good at breaking up all the cutest couples." Elizabeta pouted, crossing her arms.

"I'm more worried about Francis and Mattie." Gilbert muttered again. "With the way Francis is..."

"Whatcha guys doing over here?" Michelle's voice came suddenly, making all three of them jump and turn. Her head was tilted to the side, a confused expression on her face at the three huddled together.

"Nothing." Elizabeta said viciously, making Roderich and Gilbert look at her in surprise. Michelle frowned lightly.

"Well, we need Gilbert to start practicing again." Elizabeta stood up.

"He'll be there in a minute." She said firmly. They had a slight stare-down, then Michelle turned.

"Hurry up, Gilbert." She called over her shoulder as she walked back. Elizabeta glared at her back.

"Watch her, Gilbert." She told him firmly. "She might go after you next."

* * *

Sorry, I forgot to mention- - -yea, Michelle is Seychelles. XD I kinda feel bad for making her the 'bad guy' (especially since no one seems to like her right now...), but I needed someone. XD

xRynnX: they are amazing. XD I need to figure a way to work them in more.

Eesti Girl: I'm glad you like it- - -and you were the first person to get it! XD

Raklortin: Thank you, I'm glad you like it. XD

Gaarahottie: it's cute? Really? XD haha thanks! XD 


	9. Chapter 9

"I don't think this is a good idea anymore." Roderich said firmly. He and Gilbert sat under the tree again, watching people walk by. "Are you listening to me, Gilbert?" He called up. Gilbert's face appeared in front of him as the albino hung off the lowest tree branch.

"I know, Roddy." He told him. "I don't, either. But I don't have a choice in this."

"She left Arthur and Francis alone." Roderich pointed out. "Why is that?"

"Maybe she found a new target." Gilbert mused. "Which may or may not be good."

"And I know it's work-related and all..." Roderich fidgeted slightly. "But I can't be with you two all the time, and..."

"Shhh..." Gilbert dropped out of the tree, enveloping Roderich in his arms. "Don't worry, Roddy- - -the Big Bad Bitch won't get me." Roderich smiled humorlessly at Gilbert, who bent down and pressed his lips against Roderich's.

He decided it wasn't the best time to tell him that Michelle had already tried to break him away from Roderich. Besides, they trusted each other enough that they could stand together against her, even with her stupid lies.

Right?

* * *

Gilbert turned the hallway at the school and stumbled into a strange scene.

Roderich was standing, hands clenched, in a defense position across an extremely smug-looking Michelle. Clearing his throat loudly, Gilbert managed to gain their attention, the furious look in Roderich's eyes fading when his violet eyes met Gilbert's crimson, faded into something softer, something more...insecure.

Gilbert felt fury run through him as he realized _they_ were Michelle's next target.

Her smug smile faltered when Gilbert stormed up to them, his bookbag swinging behind him, and placed a protective arm around Roderich, pulling the slightly shorter male against him firmly.

"Leave him alone." Gilbert snarled quietly, a dangerous look in his eye. Michelle glanced at Roderich before walking away, smirking lightly.

"See you tomorrow for our performance, Gil!" She called back cheerfully.

* * *

Gilbert watched Michelle stood alone in the middle of the stage, holding a microphone stand in one hand. Taking a deep breath, she released the stand to begin.

"Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now. Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now." Gilbert joined her, microphone in hand. Without glancing at Michelle, he started his part.

"Yeah/I could use a dream or a genie or a wish/To go back to a place much simpler than this." He took a breath and continued, ignoring Michelle when she reached out to touch his shoulder. "'Cause after all the partyin'/The smashin' and crashin'/And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion/And all the pandemonium and all the madness." He looked into the faces of his peers, searching desperately for the familiar violet eyes.

He couldn't find them, just as he knew he wouldn't. Roderich had called ten minutes before the performance to tell him he wouldn't be going.

"There comes a time when you fade to the blackness/And when you're starin' at that phone in yo' lap/And hopin', but them people never call you back." He scanned the crowd quickly- - -Antonio, Lovino, Francis, and Mattie were here...Vash and Lilli...Arthur and Alfred, though they were sitting as far from each other as possible...Feli was behind his brother..."But that's just how the story unfolds/You get another hand/Soon after you fold/And when your plans unravel in the sand/What would you wish for if you had one chance?"

Gilbert had been pissed, of course, and it was only Elizabeta's reassurance that she would try to talk sense into her relative and see if he could come anyway that kept Gilbert from completely ditching the entire thing.

"So airplanes airplanes/Sorry I'm late/I'm on my way/So don't close that gate/If I don't make that/Then I switch my flight/And I'll be right back at it/By the end of the night." Sighing, Gilbert gave up, long enough to suddenly grab Michelle as she leaned onto him, wrapping her arms around his waist (what the hell- - -they didn't practice that!)

"Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?" Gilbert glared at her subtly- - -she didn't even let him finish...

"Shooting stars." He echoed.

"I could really use a- - -"

"Wish right now, wish right now, wish right now." They sang together.

"Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?"

"Shooting stars." Gilbert muttered as Michelle grabbed his arm gently with her free hand.

"I could really use a- - -"

"Wish right now, wish right now, wish right now." Gilbert pulled his arm out of Michelle's hand, pulling away from her completely.

"Yeah/Yeah/Somebody take me back to the days/Before this was a job/Before I got paid/Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank." He noticed Elizabeta out of the corner of his eye, peering curiously into the crowd. When her face fell, a worried glint in her eye, he swallowed thickly. Michelle's subtle jab in his side brought him back. "Yeah back when I was tryin' to get a tip at Subway/And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it/But now days we rappin' to stay relevant/I'm guessin' that if we can make some wishes out of airplanes/Then maybe oh maybe I'll go back to the days."

"Before the politics that we call the rap game/And back when ain't nobody listened to my mix tapes/And back before I tried to cover up my slate/But this is for Decatur/What's up Bobby Ray?" He didn't like this song- - -he had a horrible feeling (seriously? Damn instinct starts setting in _now_?) about the whole situation. Sending a silent cry for help to Elizabeta on the side, Gilbert forced himself to finish the song. "So can I get a wish to end the politics/And get back to the music that started this shit/So here I stand/And then again I say/I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta airplanes."

"Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?" He shook Michelle off again when the girl grabbed his arm, sending a subtle glare at her- - -what the _hell_ was she tryin' to pull?

"Shooting stars."

"I could really use a- - -"

"Wish right now, wish right now, wish right now." Michelle spun quickly as they sang together- - -Gilbert didn't even notice.

"Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?" Michelle pointed to the sky, her brown eyes wide.

"Shooting stars." Gilbert muttered absently, still looking fruitlessly.

"I could really use a- - -"

"Wish right now, wish right now, wish right now." As the song ended, Michelle by Gilbert's side, Gilbert continued to look for Roderich, even though he knew that he wouldn't find him. He glanced to his left at Elizabeta, who shrugged helplessly.

Michelle grabbed his face suddenly, turning it towards her and pulling him down for a kiss.

Startled, his hands instinctively went to her waist, calmly but firmly trying to push her away. Her arms went around his neck (god _dammit_, she was strong for a girl!) and he couldn't get her off.

When she finally pulled away, he glimpsed violet eyes briefly before they disappeared again.

**_Fuck_**.

* * *

Well. This is interesting.

Y'know, there were only supposed to be three songs...but this somehow managed to worm it's way in there. Huh.

Erica Anna: thank you, I'm glad you like my story.

xRynnX: ah...she didn't? XD

Lexii: thank you. XD 


	10. Chapter 10

He couldn't believe what happened.

Backstage, Elizabeta could be heard, yelling at Michelle. The girl's whimpering could be heard as well, but everyone ignored it.

Ludwig stood in front of Gilbert, a confused Feliciano in his arms. Alfred and Arthur, as far from each other as possible from each other, stood by Ludwig and the couch respectively. Francis had his arms around Matthew, his chin placed in the other boy's shoulder. Lovino was in Antonio's arms as well, fuming.

"Stupid potato bastard, let go of my brother!" He muttered under his breath. Raising his voice, he yelled when Elizabeta stopped to take a breath. "AND _YOU_, YOU EVIL _BITCH_, WHAT IN HELL WERE YOU THINKING, KISSING HIM ON STAGE? WHATSA MATTER WITH YOU?"

"Shh, shh, Lovi..." Antonio mumbled into the boy's neck, continuing in Spanish to calm the boy down. The annoyed Italian stopped yelling, crossing his arms and muttering under his breath about 'stupid German potatoes' and 'evil boyfriend-stealing bitches'.

"What are you going to do?" Alfred asked softly. "You can't let her get away with this."

"Obviously, you git!" Arthur snapped.

"I wasn't talking to you, Bushy-brows!" Alfred hissed back. Arthur, surprised, opened his mouth to retaliate, but before he could he was interrupted.

"You have to do something, mon ami, but what?" Francis said softly from his place on Matthew's shoulder. "You should know something about her."

"Like what?" Gilbert muttered.

"She watches us." Matthew said softly, his arms around Francis. "Then goes after the weaker one, the one with the most insecurities and such, and she tells us things."

"What kind of things?" Gilbert asked hoarsely, glancing at Matthew with dull red eyes.

"Things we should know aren't true." It came from Alfred this time, and everyone turned to look at him as he turned his head to the side.

"She says it so convincingly that we believe her." Matthew seemed to shrink into Francis as he spoke. "And then she makes her move."

* * *

Roderich was playing the piano when Gilbert entered (read, broke into) his room. The music coming from the piano was heartbreaking, forcing Gilbert to a stop in the doorway. For a few moments, all he did was watch him play the piano.

"Go away, Gilbert." Roderich said firmly, not stopping.

"No way." Gilbert said firmly, moving closer to him. "Not til you've listened to me."

"I don't want to listen to you!" Roderich cried, slamming his hands on the keys of his piano as he turned to finally face Gilbert. "Get out of my house, Gilbert!"

"Roddy- - -" Gilbert stared, stunned, at Roderich, who had shoved him back. Clenching his fists, Gilbert could see Roderich trembling slightly.

"Shut up!" Roderich yelled, pushing him again. Gilbert stumbled back, still surprised (it's not like there was a lotta force behind the shove...). "Just...shut up..." There was a few seconds of silence as they stared at each other. "Please, just...leave..." Roderich whispered softly.

Gilbert left.

* * *

"He won't listen!"

"Not even to you?" Alfred asked. Elizabeta sighed.

"Especially not to me." She admitted softly.

"Well, we can't sit around and do _nothing_!" Arthur yelled from across the room, hitting the wall beside him. "There's got to be _someone_ he'll listen to!"

"How about Ludwig?" Elizabeta asked. "Or, or Feliciano?"

"No, not me." Ludwig said. "I'm Gilbert's younger brother, he wouldn't listen because of that. And Feliciano, well..." They turned to look at Feliciano, who was cooing at the dogs Ludwig had brought.

"Maybe not Feliciano." Elizabeta amended when one of the dogs barked and Feliciano whimpered.

"Let us focus, guys." Francis called. "Mon Dieu, Roderich is so stubborn!"

A sudden knocking interrupted everyone, and they all turned to the door. Michelle stuck her head in, smiling.

"Hey, guys." She said cheerfully, albeit nervously. "What's going on?"

"We got the - - -" Lovino's voice stopped suddenly. "What is _she_ doing here?"

"I was looking for everyone." She said simply, shrugging. "Why's everyone here?"

"Ah, it's just a bit complicated, Michelle..." Francis said, glancing around.

"What do you want?" Elizabeta snarled, crossing her arms and standing in front of Gilbert protectively.

"I was looking for everyone, is all." Michelle shrugged. "Why's everybody here? For the second time, I might add. Anyone want to actually _answer_ me this time?"

"None of your business." Lovino took a step towards her. "Now leave- - -nobody likes you!" She blinked.

"Nobody likes me?" Michelle said softly. "I'd think it would be the other way around, _Lovi_." She put emphasis on the nickname that was reserved for Antonio only. "People hate your temper and attitude. That's why everyone likes little Feli much better than you."

The room went silent as Michelle's words sank in. Lovino's eyes widened before narrowing.

"I don't believe you." He said quietly but firmly. "And I don't have to put up with your shit." Taking a few steps forward, he garbbed her arm and pushed her our of the room.

"How dare she!" Antonio cried, eyes flashing, but Lovino grabbed his arm.

"Shut up, idiot." Lovino muttered. "Let's just figure out a way to get Roderich to just get over himself and listen."

* * *

Gilbert woke up to the sound of his cellphone ringing. With a groan, he shoved it under his pillow in hopes of shutting it up. When it stopped ringing, he sighed in relief.

Almost instantly, it started ringing again. With a groan, Gilbert pulled his phone out and flipped it open.

"Hello?" He groaned out. For a few seconds, there was no answer and he frowned. "_Hello_?"

"Bout time, bastard." Came the soft reply. Gilbert yawned and rubbed his eye.

"Lovino?" He muttered. "Lovino, it's- - -" He glanced at the clock by his bed. "It's two-thirty...what is it?"

"You..." Lovino said softly. Gilbert frowned again, falling backwards on his bed.

"What?" He muttered.

"You're friends with...with that idiot...right?" Gilbert rubbed his forehead with his free hand as he tried to think of which particular idiot Lovino was talking about currently.

"Antonio?" He asked tiredly. "We're talking about Toni, right? Yea, I'm friends with Toni. What's up?" On the other end, Lovino took a deep breath.

"He's not...I mean, he really..." Gilbert sat up abruptly, eyes wide.

"Don't even go there, Lovino." He said warningly. "You don't even _know_ how much Toni needs you, ok? Don't listen to a thing that...thing says."

"You're sure?" Lovino muttered. Gilbert laughed.

"Positive." He said. "When I met Toni and Francis back in fourth grade, one of the first things he said to me was to stay away from you because you were his."

"Possessive idiot." Lovino grumbled (Gilbert could hear the smile Lovino was most likely trying to hide). "Whatever, bastard." Without waiting for Gilbert's response, he hung up.

As soon as he heard the dial tone, Gilbert's eyes darkened to a deep blood red.

"How dare she..." He growled. "I'm gonna get her if she hurts Toni and Lovi..."

* * *

Four times. I had to re-write this thing FOUR times.

Ehhhh...no one seems _too_ happy with Michelle...I'm not, either, to be honest.

SarcasticProcrastinator-AMLF: I think you should start a line, haha... XD sooo many people don't like Michelle right now...

FortunesRevolver: y'know, you're right...and you'd figure that Roderich would know better by now...but Michelle also knows how to hit a person, so...meh.

LietHunLiechAus: haha, you should join ranks with SarcasticProcrastinator-AMLF. XD

Erica Anna: thank you, I'm glad you 'LOVE' my story, haha. XD

xRynnX: things would be so much easier if she did, y'know?

ChevalierAustriaBird: now, to make _Roderich_ understand that...

LittleGirlInRed: I know, right? 


	11. Chapter 11

"So?" Alfred asked, shoving his hands into his pockets nervously. Gilbert glanced at him, sensing the slight awkwardness around the boy- - -he was better friends with Mattie, honestly...

"What?" Gilbert looked up at the sky, his hands casually behind his head, when Alfred didn't answer. "How're things between you and Arthur?" Alfred looked away, glancing to the side.

"I'm ok." He shrugged. "And...well, Arthur..." Gilbert shook his head when Alfred trailed off. They walked in silence for a few minutes. "What did Ludwig want to tell you, earlier?" Gilbert snorted.

"Evidently, this whole thing with Michelle sped up some of our plans." Gilbert muttered bitterly. "We're gonna go back on tour in five or six weeks." Alfred gaped at him.

"What about Roderich?" He asked softly. "I mean, when would you come back?" Gilbert shook his head.

"Probably two, three years." He murmured. "If ever." Alfred frowned before the determination he was so known for crossed over his face.

"We gotta get you with Roderich soon, then." He said. "C'mon, let's tell the others."

* * *

"What are you gonna do?" Elizabeta asked from the window a few days later.

"I have no frickin' clue." Gilbert sighed, hands over his eyes as he lay sprawled on his bed. They stayed silent for a few minutes.

"Hey, I have an idea." Elizabeta said, causing Gilbert to look at her with a raised eyebrow. "You managed to get with Roderich because of your music, right?" Gilbert shrugged.

"I guess." He said slowly, peering up at her.

"So write a song for him!" Elizabeta beamed. "And then he'll forgive you and everyone will all be happy!"

"That's a good idea..." Gilbert said after thinking it over. He looked at her hopefully. "Help me write it?"

"Not a chance." Elizabeta grinned when Gilbert groaned. "C'mon, Gilbert. It'll mean more if it's pure, 100% all _you_." She opened the window again, sitting on the sill. "Good luck, Gilbert."

* * *

"This shouldn't be so _hard_, dammit!" Gilbert yelled a week later, throwing yet another balled up piece of paper in the general area of the wastebasket in the corner. It hit the edge of the basket, then landed to the side, joining the still-growing pieces of paper on the floor. Gilbert didn't notice, glaring angrily with one hand running agitatedly through his hair.

What was he going to _do_...?

Another frustrated noise tore out of his mouth and he began shoving things off his desk in order to relieve some of it before collapsing back in his chair. His left arm bent to hold the side of his face while his right arm went sprawled across the desk, which resulted in his stereo (yes, he had a stereo) falling behind the desk.

Cursing, Gilbert moved his arm to stand up. That caused the pencil holder (which moved to the edge of the desk somehow) to fall and land on the stereo, pressing the start button. Growling lightly, Gilbert leaned over the desk, pulling up the pencil holder and reaching for the stereo...

What was playing suddenly clicked in his head, and for a few seconds Gilbert simply froze, unsure of what to do next.

The next moment, he was seated again, the pencil in his hand flying furiously across the paper.

* * *

"Y'know," Elizabeta breathed softly, "This may do the trick." She winked at him, making Gilbert smile nervously. "Maybe Roderich will understand."

"You think he'll listen?" Gilbert asked. Elizabeta laughed.

"Don't worry, we got your back." Elizabeta promised. Gilbert sighed.

"Thanks, Liz." He muttered. For once, Elizabeta let the nickname slide.

* * *

Gilbert waved at the camera crew at his school. He had managed to convince them to let him play live on the school tv. They moved around the room, setting up cameras and things that they needed to go live. Gilbert watched with little interest, fingering the guitar he had.

"Ok, Gilbert-san." One of the camera crew, a short Asian named Kiku, told him. "We'll be on in a few minutes." Gilbert nodded. Three minutes later, Kiku motioned for Gilbert to start.

"Ok." He waved slightly at the camera. "Hey, guys. I'm not the normal TV crew, but they allowed me to come on and try to see if I can straighten a few things out." Gilbert cleared his throat, fingering the guitar in his lap again. "First of all, Roderich, meet me by our usual spot. Same time as usual?" He glanced once to the side, to where his brother and Antonio were standing. Antonio gave him a thumbs up, and Ludwig pressed a button, starting a simple soft piano music. After a few seconds, Gilbert played his guitar.

"Staring out at the rain, with a heavy heart/It's the end of the world in my mind/Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call/I've been looking for the answer, somewhere/I couldn't see that it was right there/But now I know what I didn't know." Cringing slightly at the incredibly..._mushiness_...of the beginning of the song, Gilbert forced himself to continue, making sure his fingers stayed steady on the strings of his favorite guitar. Taking a deep breath, Gilbert started the chorus.

"Because you live, and breathe/Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help/Because you live, boy, my world has twice as many stars in the sky."

"It's all right, I survived, I'm alive again/'Cuz of you, made it through every storm/What is life, what's the use, if you're killing time?" He (somehow, despite the overall sappiness) managed to gain confidence in the song. It was most likely the fact that he was still beyond pissed at..._her_...for screwing around with him and his friends, and the fact that there was no way he'd lose what he had with Roderich because of her.

"I'm so glad I found an angel, somewhere/Who was there when all my hopes fell/I wanna fly looking in your eyes." Gilbert hated being on TV like this, for something as important as this- - -he couldn't tell if Roderich was listening, if he was even paying attention. Gritting his teeth slightly, Gilbert continued to sing.

"Because you live, and breathe/Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help/Because you live, boy, my world has twice as many stars in the sky/Because you live, I live." He sighed quietly, glancing quickly to the side where Antonio was still cheering him on and Ludwig was standing with his arms behind his back, focused on his older brother, and felt his resolve steady again. "Because you live, there's a reason why/I carry on when I lose the fight/I want to give what you've given me always."

"Because you live, and breathe/Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help/Because you live, boy, my world has twice as many stars in the sky." He decided, at this point, that this may have been a bad idea. Though, in his defense, Elizabeta or Ludwig would have stopped him if it was...right? Well, Elizabeta did like to make him suffer (though this would have been cruel, even for her...).

"Because you live, and breathe/Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help/Because you live, boy, my world has everything I need to survive,"

"Because you live, I live." Gilbert took a slightly shaky breath. "I live..." He repeated softly. As the music stopped, the entire video room was silent, everyone staring at him in surprise. And that was when he realized what had just happened.

He had just shown the entire school some parts of his mind, shown them a completely foreign and unknown side to them, on the school TV for Roderich.

And he could only hope that Roderich would meet him.

* * *

Ah, it killed me to write this all over again.

But, here it is, before my school starts as promised, and I hope your happy-ish with this (in my words) slightly disasterous re-write.

xRynnX: Lovi is amazing, haha. XD

FortunesRevolver: that would be nice. XD and don't worry, Gilbert's loyalty is no longer questioned...ish. XD I mean, that's a pretty big thing to do...

LietHunLiechAus: uh...I'm glad your sister seems to enjoy it, haha. XD

Raklortin: well, I can seen you joined the 'kill/maim Michelle' team for now... XD glad you like the story, haha.

ChevalierAustriaBird: how's this for 'any means necessary'? Haha

SerasKucheki: haha, don't worry, everything'll work out in the end.

SarcasticProcrastinator-AMLF: wait one more chapter, 'k? Then you got free reign over her. XD


	12. Chapter 12

Gilbert waited anxiously by the tree that he and Roderich had sat under only two, maybe two and a half weeks ago. After ten minutes, Gilbert jumped into the tree, pulling himself up into the top (he figured it shouldn't be _too_ hard to find him...he's the whitest thing in the tree, hands down). Shifting nervously on the branch, he looked over the park before leaning against the trunk of the tree, making himself comfortable.

4:30. Half an hour before they normally met, so Gilbert pulled out his iPod, set an alarm, and sighed.

Glancing out into the street, he wondered when Roderich would come (_if_ his mind thought traitorously- - -he'll come, he has to!- - -_what if he doesn't?_- - -...shut up, dammit).

He glanced down when he heard a noise, only to sigh and close his eyes when he saw Elizabeta. She crossed her arms and frowned up at him.

"How long you gonna stay up there?" She asked. Gilbert shrugged.

"As long as it takes, I suppose." He called back. There was silence for a few minutes, and Gilbert thought she left.

"Ludwig's gonna get really worried about you, you know." Evidently not. With a suppressed sigh, Gilbert cracked an eyebrow and glanced down at her.

"Tell him I'll be home later and not to worry or something." He told her.

"You know he will anyway." Elizabeta warned. Gilbert waved her off.

9:15, and Gilbert felt himself slide out of the tree fluidly (surprisingly, because he hadn't moved from his spot in the tree for...well, yea...). Shoving his hands into his pockets, Gilbert trudged home slowly.

Pulling the door open, he called out a greeting to Ludwig, who gave a _very_ out-of-character squeak. Ignoring whatever it was Ludwig asked him, Gilbert opened the door to his room and, closing it firmly, fell face-first on his bed. For a few seconds, he merely lay, unmoving, on the bed. Then he curled around one of his pillows, yawning slightly and falling asleep.

* * *

The next evening (actually, it was closer to three-thiry...ish), he sat by the window, staring out at the night sky. He ignored the tapping on his door until it was forced open.

"_What_?" He asked exasperatedly. When he turned around, though, he regretted it...slightly.

"It's almost Sunday morning." Elizabeta said, her arms crossed and a suspicious glare on her face. "No one has seen you since school on Friday. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Gilbert sniffed. "I just didn't feel like going out earlier." Elizabeta raised an eyebrow.

"_You_ didn't feel like going out earlier." She repeated skeptically. "_You_ didn't feel like teasing me, didn't feel like talking to Matthew, didn't feel like hanging out with _Francis_ and _Antonio_?" Gilbert winced slightly when the suspicious look in her eyes deepened. "Something's wrong with you, Gilbert. Tell me now."

"If it'll make you happy, I'll go out later on or something." He said carelessly, waving her off. Elizabeta paused for a bit.

"Does this have anything to do with Roderich not coming?" She asked softly. Gilbert froze.

"W-What?" He turned to look at her. She gave him a look (not just a look- - -the _Look_, the one that said 'tell me now, or else...') and he shrugged. "Possibly."

"I'm not quite sure where his head is." Elizabeta said softly. Gilbert shrugged.

"Whatever." He answered flippantly.

* * *

As the school approached, Gilbert tried to turn back once again, but was met with Elizabeta's raise eyebrow and Ludwig's glare. Sighing, he turned and, shouldering his backpack, walked forward again.

* * *

"Where is he at?" Gilbert asked as he sat down. "He isn't in our classes- - -maybe he ditched those?"

"Not likely." Elizabeta shook her head. "Roderich isn't one to skip class."

"Haven't seen him yet." Lovino answered flippantly. Feliciano seemed to think about something, but as he hadn't said anything yet, Gilbert ignored him for the time being.

"And Roderich's in one of my earlier classes." Alfred said. "I didn't see him there."

"Probably because you were half-asleep, as usual." For a few seconds, Arthur merely stood awkwardly by the table as everybody turned to look at him. He cleared his throat uneasily and gingerly placed his lunch by Alfred, sitting by the blonde rigidly and looking to the side. "Why you chose such an early class is beyond me."

For a few seconds, everyone stared at Arthur. When he glared at them slightly, they looked away quickly. Alfred continued to stare before grinning brightly, albeit slightly uneasily, and falling into the familiar arguments that happened daily between the two.

"You know I only chose that class because of you." Arthur jumped slightly, clearly not expecting a response (and phrased like _that_).

"Git." He muttered after a few seconds, turning slightly red. Alfred grinned triumphantly before turning to the rest of the group.

* * *

"God damn it, _where the hell is he_?" Gilbert sighed, throwing himself on his bed with an annoyed breath.

The sudden knocking on his door startled him and he sat up quickly, glaring at the door suspiciously.

School let out at least fifteen minutes ago, Ludwig never knocked on his door (well, to be fair, Gilbert also just threw his brother's door open if he needed something from him), and if Elizabeta _really_ needed to talk to him, she usually just came through the window...

"Come in." The door opened and he scowled, turning away. "What do you want?"

"I heard you and Roderich weren't together anymore." Michelle said simply. "And I was wondering if...well, you'd perhaps- - -"

"Not on your life." Gilbert cut across her. Michelle stopped, stunned. "Get out of my room."

"But- - -"

"Get out!" Gilbert yelled, turning to glare at her. "I don't want to hear it, I don't want to hear you, just get out!" Michelle stomped her foot, crossing her arms angrily.

"That's not fair!" She yelled back. "All of you are treating me like I'm some kind of disease or something! None of you want to talk to me or be near me or anything!"

"And who's fault is that?" Gilbert asked sarcastically. "Maybe if you stopped breaking people up, we'd might like you a bit better, huh?" Michelle glared at him.

"You guys are all jerks here!" She cried. "I came here to _apologize_ and you're not even listening to me!"

Gilbert stared at her.

"Who the _hell_ starts an apology with 'I hear you and your boyfriend aren't together anymore'?" He asked incredulously. "What the fuck?" Michelle flushed lightly.

"N-No." She said, smiling a bit crookedly. "That was me trying to ask you out."

Gilbert growled lightly and pushed her through the door.

"**Out**." He said firmly, closing the door behind her with a heavy sigh. "Geeze, I hate her..."

* * *

This is...absolutely _nothing_ like the original chapter. Nothing. Where in the world did I get this?

On the bright side, I still got this chapter out before school starts...tomorrow. Haha, just barely made it...

SarcasticProcrastinator-AMFL: he is, but he'll have to be ooc for the next couple chapters- - -maybe the next two or three-ish?

xRynnX: good to know that the lack of Michelle made you happy. XD

ChevalierAustriaBird: haha, good to know you enjoyed the re-write.

FortunesRevolver: I know right? Who would stay mad when someone pretty much embarrasses themselves in front of people they (usually) see everyday? XD

Cherry Maiden: well, I don't think it's looking that way...

Erica Anna: oh, shiz! XD talk about a fan, haha. I'm glad you like it enough to read it over so many times. Never fear, everything will end up fine.


	13. Chapter 13

Elizabeta was sitting by his computer, aimlessly spinning around in his chair as he packed quickly.

"Hand me that...that thing over there." Gilbert said distractedly, shoving more of his clothes in the bag. Elizabeta, somehow knowing what he was talking about, handed him the brush. Downstairs, the phone rang a few times, then stopped short as Ludwig answered.

"I can't believe Roderich's been missing for this long." Elizabeta groaned, hands running idly through her hair. "Feli-chan says that he hasn't seen Roderich around his house, either. It's very worrisome."

"Bruder, the phone." Ludwig said, suddenly appearing the Gilbert's doorway and holding the cordless out to him. Gilbert took it without looking up, eyes scanning the room to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. He had managed to postpone leaving for another week and a half, hoping to talk to Roderich before he left, but no one had been able to even see the Austrian pianist for...well, a good two weeks by now.

"Hello?" He said distractedly, still looking around the room. There was silence on the other end, and he frowned. "Hello?"

"Where the hell are you?" Came from the other end. He frowned slightly.

"I'm at home." He said slowly. "Packing for the damn tour thing." On the other end, there was a stream of curses being muttered that made Gilbert's eyebrow raise. Before he could say anything, the voice continued.

"Where are you going first?"

"...who is this, again?" Gilbert asked curiously. Instead of an answer, he heard the dial tone. Holding the phone away from his ear, he gave it a strange look. "...the fuck?"

"Bruder, you ready?" Ludwig yelled.

"Coming!" Gilbert called back. He turned to face Elizabeta. For a few seconds, they merely stated at each other.

"Be careful, moron." She said, hugging him tightly. Gilbert rolled his eyes, but hugged her back.

"Speak for yourself, idiot." He said back, patting her back slightly before pulling away. "Don't forget to lock the window and all that."

* * *

Gilbert leaned his head back and sighed slightly. After a few minutes, he sat up and, not glancing outside (there really wasn't much to look at, honestly...), he pulled out a book. Sitting next to him, Ludwig wrinkled his nose at the cover.

"Do you _have_ to read that?" He asked exasperatedly.

"Hey, it's educational." Gilbert responded easily. Ludwig snorted.

"I fail to see how it's educational." Ludwig said dryly. "After all, what can you learn from a comic book?"

"Lots of stuff." Gilbert said easily, eyes scanning the familiar pictures (it was his favorite, after all). "Like, you can learn that people have the amazing ability to be cruel."

"From a comic book?" Ludwig raised his eyebrow. Gilbert laughed.

"Yea!" He showed Ludwig a picture on the page, pointing at it enthusiastically. "Like here, see? She was being a bitch, and told her boyfriend to beat this guy up because she thought he was being rude."

"So that gives him the right to fill her mouth with as many sharp knives as possible?" Gilbert rolled his eyes, pulling the comic away from Ludwig.

"That's _besides_ the point." Gilbert said exasperatedly. "She was being a bitch..." He trailed off, scrutinizing the comic. "Y'know, I could _totally_ pull this off with- - -"

"Don't even think about it, Bruder." Ludwig said, returning to his book.

"Yea, but- - -"

"_**No**_, Bruder." Gilbert huffed and returned to his comic with a muttered '_fine_, then.' and it was silent for a few minutes. Then Ludwig looked up and frowned at his brother. "...was he pointing at her with someone else's hand?" Gilbert just grinned at him.

* * *

Gilbert landed on the tour bus bed, groaning as it gave slightly with his sudden weight. Behind him, Ludwig sighed and took the bed opposite him.

"Any calls?" He asked when Gilbert pulled out his phone. Gilbert scrolled through his messages.

"Arthur and Alfred 'offically' got over their arguement and are together again." He said. "Mattie sent me a message...and Liz says that Michelle left a little after we did...Tonio and Lovino got together...finally..."

"And Roderich?" Ludwig asked. Gilbert tossed the phone at him, burying his face in his pillow. Ludwig took the hint, and didn't ask again.

"Where do you think he is?" Gilbert asked after a few minutes. Ludwig sighed slightly.

"He could be anywhere." Ludwig said, looking out the window. "For all we know, he's already back in his house, or he never left to begin with."

"Wouldn't they at least _tell_ us if Roddy came back?" Gilbert asked, turning so that his back was facing his brother. Ludwig bit his lip slightly, unable to answer the question.

* * *

Elizabeta sat back with a sigh, turning the TV on. Beside her was Feliciano, talking animatedly with his brother and Antonio, who were sharing the armchair by the sofa. Behind the sofa, Francis was sitting on a chair from her dining room table, holding Matthew firmly in his lap. Alfred had gone to pick up Arthur, stating that the two would be back before the show started.

"They better hurry up." Matthew said softly. "They'll miss it." As soon as he said it, the door flew open and banged into the wall.

"THE HERO HAS ARRIVED!" Lovino rolled his eyes.

"I think the hamburger bastard made it just fine." He said sarcastically as they came into the living room, Alfred pulling Arthur to sit by Feliciano's legs on the floor.

"Has it started yet?" Alfred asked, ignoring Lovino's comment.

"No, mi amigo, but it will in a few minutes." Antonio called, his hand over Lovino's mouth. Alfred nodded in response and sighed, leaning his head against Arthur's shoulder.

"Here it is, here it is!" Elizabeta cried happily, turning up the TV as the normal view of an audience filled the screen. It zoomed onto three people, the show's host, Michelle (Alfred and Matthew made a face at the TV, and Lovino glared at her), and the familiar slouched figure of Gilbert.

"Joining us here today is Michelle and Gilbert." The host smiled as the named person nodded in response. On TV, Gilbert seemed to shift awkwardly. "So, you guys performed a song together a few months past, correct?" Michelle nodded happily while Gilbert shrugged.

"I guess." He said. The unnamed host looked at him.

"And I guess you got lucky at the end of it?" He grinned at Gilbert's raised eyebrow. "A kiss from our ever-popular, lovely Miss Michelle in front of the whole town? In front of millions on national TV?"

"What an asshole!" Elizabeta and Lovino yelled at the same time, while the other's made 'boo'ing noises.

"I can't believe he asked that!" Elizabeta continued. Checking the time (the interview was live a few hours earlier), she pulled out her cell phone as Michelle started saying something. After a few minutes, she spoke. "Hey, Gilbert. Yea, we just started it...say hi to Gilbert, everyone!" She held the phone out.

"HI!" Was chorus, among with various other greetings. Smiling, Elizabeta placed the phone at her ear again.

"Yea, that was...no, Roderich isn't here..." She nodded. "Will do. Anyway, how much longer did the interview last? Really? Ok, well...yea, I know...ok. Yes, Gilbert. Got it." Hanging up the phone, Elizabeta turned to the group. "So, we got ten more minutes before Gilbert gets _really_ pissed off at this guy. So, shall we watch those ten minutes or just start watching something else?"

"Let's go to the movies." Matthew suggested, leaning back against Francis.

"Yea, we can watch that new movie!" Alfred said excitedly.

"They're _all_ new, idiot." Arthur said dryly. "That's why they're in the theater." Alfred flushed, but continued talking.

"It's called **Sam Pilgrim**, it's really good."

"All right, who's for **Sam Pilgrim**?" Elizabeta asked. When everyone agreed, she nodded. "To the movie theater!"

* * *

that was...a strange place to end it. ah, but it's getting close to the end! XD kinda of...maybe two or three-ish more chapters? haha

Points to anyone who got the JtHM reference, haha. XD again, he strikes me as the kind of person to enjoy it.

This was the last review i got, and since there is no sign-in or name, they get their own little section up here: it is hard to like mean people sometimes, and i think that everyone is hoping that, haha.

FortunesRevolver: distractions at work=not good! XD haha. Yes, Michelle needs to shape up. That would be a plus, though I'm not sure how to force her to do that...at the moment. As for Roderich, well...I know something no one else does! XD

SarcasticProcrastinator-AMLF: feel better? haha XD

ChevalierAustriaBird: don't worry, don't worry! Roderich will come back...eventually, i'm sure...haha...

xRynnX: Thanks. XD evidently, a lot is wrong with her, haha XD. Roderich will come soon.

Raklortin: haha, it's ok. XD that's...a lot of hate for one character...hehe...

Cherry Maiden: your lucky charms are accepted! and Roderich...is currently MIA...just for a bit...


	14. Chapter 14

Gilbert flipped his ringing phone out as he walked towards the bookstore a few feet in front of him. As soon as he pulled it open, he heard muffled noises. Frowning, he glanced at his phone before pulling the door to the bookstore open.

"Hello?" He said absently, glancing around to see where they kept the comic books- - -he heard about a spin-off of his favorite comic book, and he really, really, _really_ wanted it. When there was no response (which seemed to be happening a lot lately), Gilbert opened his mouth. "_Hel_- - -" Before he could get the rest of the word out, he felt something run into him, wrapping arms around his waist and making him stumble forward in surprise at the sudden added weight. Dropping his phone (_shit_, I just _got_ that), Gilbert whirled around. "What the fuck's your- - -" He froze, blinking uncertainly for a moment. Then, quietly, "Roderich?"

* * *

Gilbert sat down, sighing slightly. Roderich remained slightly frozen, staring into his coffee cup quietly. For a few seconds, they stayed like that- - -Gilbert glancing at him every now and then and Roderich staring at his cup. Awkward silence filled the space.

"Took a while to find you." Roderich said finally, breaking the silence. Gilbert shrugged.

"Probably was easier to catch me before I left." He muttered. Roderich winced slightly.

Silence reigned again.

"Look, I- - -"

"I just- - -" They stopped short and stared at one another, silently battling out who would speak first. "I just wanna know why you wouldn't meet me." Roderich flushed, playing with his coffee cup.

"I was on my way." He said softly. "To meet you, I mean. On the way, I happened to run into a group of girls- - -not just two or three, there had to have been _at least_ fifteen- - -and they more-or-less forced me to go in a different direction- - -"

"Wait, lemme get this straight." Gilbert sat up, elbow on the table and hand covering his eyes. "You allowed yourself to be manhandled by a group of _girls_?" When Roderich didn't answer, Gilbert snorted quietly. "Tell me it was at least the tennis club girls or the basketball ones..." He peered at Roderich, who flushed and shook his head.

Gilbert burst out laughing.

"Hey!" Roderich crossed his arms and glanced to the side, his face red. "I don't hit girls, no matter what." Gilbert didn't say anything, just laughed softly.

"Sometimes, girls need it though." He said softly. "Right, Specs?" Roderich frowned lightly, touching the rims of his glasses almost self-consciously.

"As I was saying," Roderich continued, "One of those girls happened to be Michelle. She told me you had already left, and that her agency had given you a new cell phone, complete with a new number." Roderich flushed slightly at his mistake. "I didn't think too much on it- - -"

"Clearly." Gilbert snorted again, glaring to the side. "Didn't you think I'd call you or something?"

"I did." Roderich said softly, staring down at his drink again. "I kept waiting and waiting..."

"Where did you go?" Gilbert asked, quietly looking to the side.

It was silent for a few seconds, then...

"Michelle." They said together.

* * *

Elizabeta had been reading a manga she had been given from Kiku when her there was a knock at her window. Turning to the side, she smiled and bounced over to the glass, sliding it up enough for the person to get in.

"You coulda used the front door, y'know." The other person sighed quietly, leaning against the open windowsill.

"Did you hear?" He asked, ignoring her statement. "Roderich finally found Gilbert." Elizabeta smiled, picking up her manga again.

"Good." She said. "Have Gilbert or Ludwig call me when they get back together again."

"You seem so sure that is going to happen."

"Well, of course." Elizabeta said firmly, glaring up at him. "They were practically _made_ for each other." A quiet shrug was Elizabeta's answer, and she sighed, rubbing her temple. "Just tell me what's wrong, Lovino." It went quiet. Then- - -

"Some stupid-ass drunk driver hit my brother when he was driving." Lovino said softly. "He's in the hospital now." Elizabeta froze for a minute.

"Does everyone know?" Lovino nodded quietly. "Does Ludwig?"

"I don't know!" Lovino exploded. "You think I have that asshole's number?" With a slight sigh, Elizabeta reached over, pulling Lovino closer to her.

* * *

For a few minutes, no one thought much of the ringing cell phone. Gilbert and Roderich were hanging out (respectively) on the bed and the couch when the phone started going off.

"Bruder, that's your phone!" As Ludwig came over to answer his phone, Gilbert turned back to Roderich, grinning.

Something clattered to the floor, making Gilbert turned to face his brother. He was wide-eyed in horror and slight fear.

That's how Gilbert knew something bad had happened.

* * *

Wow. I'm mean. Anyway, wonder what's gonna happen next?

SerasKucheki: it's killing you no longer! XD haha

Cherry Maiden: unfortunately, the last performance with Michelle and Gilbert is pretty much the only duet.

SarcasticProcrastinator-AMLF: really? Haha, wow

Erica Anna: miss him no longer- - -Roddy's back! XD

xRynnX: y'know, I should change that...but I'm too lazy, haha. XD and Gilbert's comic book is wonderful- - -Johnny the Homicidal Maniac. XD great comic.

Hakumi Shigatsu: he's back now, though, so no worries. Right? RIGHT? xD

Jalice1718: got all your answers there? XD haha, or do you have more questions now? XD ask away, see what could happen next! XD 


	15. Chapter 15

They wasted no time going back, Ludwig driving almost as bad as Feliciano in his effort to get them back home. Gilbert and Roderich stayed quiet the whole ride home, glancing at each other worriedly from time to time.

Three days later, they finally made it home.

* * *

Ludwig agreed to stop by the house long enough to shower quickly and change clothes, though Gilbert could tell his brother loathed to do it (understandably- - -he knew he'd be in the same position if it were Roderich they were talking about, though he loathed to think of such things when they just got together again). As he switched shirts quickly, he could hear his brother pacing the floor below him, muttering frantically in German as he waited for his older brother.

Stepping out of his room, he nearly falls over Roderich, who is about to knock on his door it seems. They freeze, staring at each other, before Roderich clears his throat and gestures to the lower level. Gilbert can still hear Ludwig's muttering and pacing.

"We should leave soon." Roderich finally gets out into the strained silence.

"We should." Gilbert agrees, but neither make a move to leave, just staring at each other once again. Roderich opens his mouth to speak again, but Ludwig beats him to it.

"Bruder, are you done yet?"

"Ja." Gilbert calls down. "Me and Roderich, we're coming."

"Hurry, please." As Gilbert moves down the hall, Roderich grabs his arm.

"We still have to talk." He reminds Gilbert. Gilbert sends him a strained, tense smile in return.

"Later." Gilbert says. "When we have more time, and are not so stressed out or worried."

* * *

They rushed to the hospital, meeting Elizabeta in the waiting room. She gave Gilbert and Roderich a small smile before turning to Ludwig, motioning to the hallway.

"He's in room 211, Ludwig." She said. Ludwig nodded once and went down the hall purposefully, Gilbert, Roderich, and Elizabeta following after him. When they came up to the door, Ludwig froze for a second, almost as if he was steeling himself for the worst, before pushing open the door.

"Veee~~~, who is it?" Came from the room as the door opened. Feliciano was sitting in the hospital bed, face turned to the window.

The small Italian had clearly seen better days. He had a bandage wrapped three or four times around his head, and his right arm seemed to be in a cast. Under the blanket, his legs were crossed as he sat (Indian style, criss-cross applesauce, went through Gilbert's mind), and the elder German brother had no doubt they were bandaged as well, probably more so than his arms would be. He had minor cuts on his neck, and Gilbert was sure that if (when) he turned to face them, there would be cuts on his face as well.

For a moment, nobody said anything.

"For the last time, fratello," Feliciano sighed softly, "it's ok- - -"

"You are injured." Ludwig cut him off hoarsely, making Feliciano freeze and turn to face them. "That hardly counts as 'ok', Feliciano."

"Ludwig!" He gasped excitedly, face breaking out in his characteristic smile. It looked almost painful to see him attempt his usually bubbly and painless expression on his face- - -as Gilbert thought, there were multiple cuts on his face, a few of the covered in bandages. Beside him, he felt Ludwig wince slightly.

"Feli, what happened?" Feliciano tilted his head, thinking.

"Vee, well, I was driving really, reeeeeally carefully, like you told me to, and when I was driving someone hit me."

"Do you know who did this?" Ludwig asked firmly. Feliciano shrugged helplessly. With a sigh, Ludwig rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"What color was the car, Feliciano?" Feliciano seemed to think seriously for a few seconds.

"Veeee, Ludwig?" The younger German brother made a noise of acknowledgement. "I really want some pasta!" Ludwig sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"I'll get you some pasta when the hospital releases you." He said tiredly, closing his eyes as if he had a headache. Feliciano cheered happily, then winced as it aggravated his arm a bit.

Gilbert knew he didn't imagine the small, relieved-filled smile on his younger brother's face as the Italian began his pasta rant.

* * *

Roderich sat on the sofa. Across from him sat Gilbert (who completely ignored Roderich's lecture on how sitting on the coffee table was completely inappropriate). For a few seconds, they merely stared at each other, examining the other thoroughly.

"Where do we go from here?" Roderich asked softly. For a few more seconds, nothing was said, and silence reigned again.

Then Gilbert pulled Roderich forward, wrapping his arms around his waist. Slightly startled, but mostly relieved and excited, Roderich wrapped his arms around Gilbert as well, closing his eyes tightly.

"Let's start over." Gilbert muttered under his breath. Before Roderich could ask, Gilbert pulled away slightly and, tangling his hand in Roderich's hair, forced him to tilt his head back so that Gilbert could kiss him properly.

Neither noticed the flash of light from the window.

* * *

Y'know, this whole thing was supposed to be five or six chapters, at the most. What the hell happened? Haha. XD ah, well. I'm sure you're all pleased Feli's all right.

SerasKucheki: profanity's ok- - -you aren't the first (or the last) that think of Michelle like that. And for poor Feli...well, it was him or Roma...and it wasn't so bad...right?

xRynnX: first, yes- - -Roddy's back. XD second, well, I couldn't help it. They needed _some_ reason to to back. Third: no, Michelle (shockingly) had nothing to do with it.

And yes, you should totally check out Johnny the Homicidal Maniac (if you haven't already). XD

Jalice1718: I would NEVER kill Feli! I love him too much...and I just hate stories where my favorite characters die! So no- - -I just bang 'em up a little.

Raklortin: it's ok- - -Feli lives! XD and I'm glad to know that I make people's day when I update, haha. XD even if the content's kinda like 'oh, noooooooo!' XD

Zenigami: congrats, and welcome! XD haha I seem to turn a lot of people against Seychelles in this fic. But don't stop writing weird reviews- - -those are the ones that make my day and make me laugh the most. XD

Cherry Maiden: yep, that's life- - -but it's not as bad as you thought it'd be...yessss? Yessss?

Erica Anna: I think EVERYONE'S hoping that. 


End file.
